I, without You
by Renka Doden
Summary: "Aku tanpamu, kira-kira akan seperti apa? Tak ada celaan, komentar negatif, dan tak ada keinginan untuk berbuat lebih. Aku tanpamu seperti apa?" Come back fic setelah hibernasi lama. Bukan slash. ficto gemino.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing and get no profit from writing this fanfiction.

**A/N**: Ini adalah **ficto gemino**. Fic yang bisa dinikmati dengan membaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir atau sebaliknya. Ingat: paragraf. Hati-hati dalam cerita ABSTRAK, sedikit berat karena tokoh beberapa kali mengingkari omongannya sendiri. Dan ini menggunakan POV USA.

Silakan menikmati dan happy RnR~

.

.

_**I, without You**_** © Renka Doden**

.

Aku tanpa dirimu.

Coba kau bayangkan seperti apa nantinya, aku tanpa kritikanmu, tanpa kata mencercamu atau tanpa keinginanmu untuk menghabisiku. Atau mungkin sekedar gayamu yang mencoba meniruku dengan kemampuanmu yang tentu saja masih di bawahku. Coba kau bayangkan itu.

Kau akan tertawa lebar. Merasa menang karena akhirnya kau menjadi satu-satunya penguasa di dunia. Ya, aku tak main-main. Kau juga bisa menguasai dunia tapi—HA! Aku tahu ini!—kau akan menggunakan cara yang sama denganku. Sama persis dengan cara yang kau gunakan saat kejatuhanmu dulu. Pembebasan untuk semua orang tapi kekangan untuk yang lain. Kau membuatnya jadi sama sekali tidak heroik.

Aku akan menatap dari sini, melihatmu terhuyung berusaha bangkit sementara diriku sendiri...

Aku bisa membuat semua orang mengikutiku. Aku punya banyak teman tidak seperti dirimu yang punya beruang dan kedinginan di dekat Kutub Utara. Dan kudengar kau mau mengklaimnya? Kau mengalami kemunduran, eh, Rusia? Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap tempat, benda, atau apalah definisinya—aku tak berminat mencari tahu—yang menjadi milik orang banyak menjadi milikmu? Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu!

Sebenarnya, bagiku perbedaan akan memberikan keragaman dan kata orang-orang—yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati hidup orang lain dan hidupnya sendiri—perbedaan akan membawa pada pelajaran. Menjadi lebih manusiawi dan menjadi lebih baik. Ah, kau tak akan mengerti karena puluhan tahun kau hidup dalam sama rata, masyarakat yang serupa dan justru akan terbunuh jika berani berbeda atau tidak sesuai dengan kemauan pemimpinmu. Tapi apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuat satu pendapat saja dan meniadakan perbedaan? Aku bisa tapi aku tak mau mematikan mimpi-mimpi besar tiap individu.

Aku bermimpi semua orang berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya. Sama seperti ucapan Dr. King yang kuingat sampai sekarang. Mempunyai cita-cita, mewujudkan cita-cita. Aku berusaha membuat cita-cita mereka terwujud dan membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik. Tapi tangan besarmu—yang minta disingkirkan dari apapun yang kau cengkeram—menghalangiku dari tujuan. Kau menyebarkan omong kosong ke orang-orang, mengatakan ke mereka bahwa mimpi akan menghalangi pekerjaan mereka, kebebasan adalah hal yang akan merusak mereka karena mereka akan lupa dengan kewajibannya untuk bekerja, menumpulkan kemampuannya untuk berkarya, dan hanya membawa ilusi-ilusi yang palsu. Kau takut terjadi perubahan dan perbedaan. Benar kan? Aku yakin itu.

Kau ingat? Kau tidak pernah tidak mengikuti kemana aku menempatkan tentaraku. Menempatkan pasukan di tempat yang tidak terletak jauh. Membisiki tetangga orang yang kudatangi dengan kata-kata bohong. Mengganti apa yang kuberikan pada mereka dengan barang buatanmu yang jauh berbeda isinya. Kau mengacaukan, mengacaukan sedikit, mimpiku dengan ulahmu.

Kau tahu? Kau itu penguntit dan peniru yang menyebalkan.

Aku membuat Von Braun ikut dalam proyek teknologi roket kami, di Siberia-mu sana kau juga melakukan hal sama. Tapi kau dengan rekan Von Braun yang bekerja untuk Nazi dulu. Saat itu aku tahu aku harus menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik darimu. Sialnya kau sudah lebih dulu membuat roket dan menerbangkannya ke luar angkasa. Sial! Sial! Siaaaal! Aku harus membuat yang lebih baik darimu. Roket yang lebih baik dan menerbangkan manusia! Jaminan kesehatan yang pasti melindungi semua warga negara! Makanan yang bisa diperoleh semua! Teknologi komunikasi yang bisa menghubungkan orang dengan orang yang terpisah jauh! Aku bisa memikirkan dan membuatnya jadi nyata itu karena kau berencana melakukannya juga tapi dengan caramu yang berbahaya. Aku tahu, kau melakukannya karena kau melihatku lebih dulu. Hah! Masih aku yang memulai langkah awalnya dan mengakhirinya dengan baik. Masih aku yang jadi pahlawannya!

Ada kalanya aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu atau tidak peduli dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku bisa menjadi pahlawan dengan ketidakpedulian dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja? Aku harus peka. Harus sadar dan mengakui walau di luar aku tampak tak mengerti dan melantur sendiri. Aku tahu dan tidak membiarkan mereka tahu. Aku memang cerdas seperti itu dan kuakui kau memang memberi pengaruh padaku.

Sekarang aku mulai membayangkan lagi, bagaimana hidup tanpa adanya dirimu.

.

**End**. Silakan membaca dari paragraf ini sampai paragraf akhir :)

.

.

**A/N**: Saya kembali dengan perubahan di sana-sini :) Ini bukan slash. Jika sekiranya terasa slash, well, itu di luar tanggung jawab saya. Hahaha. Saya sudah tidak bisa menulis slash, FYI. Dan judul sengaja dibuat begitu. =))

So, apakah teman-teman merasakan kejanggalan di fic ini? Tidak terlalu mengerti? OOC? Katakan saja di kotak review karena saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman. Jadi, review, teman? :)


End file.
